Legend of Love
by Hell Raising Nimrod
Summary: R-sexual content, language/Summary-Alexa(female sprite)was in love with Escad, then he cheated on her and Elazul is too the rescue, but hes with Pearl. A tringle of love will form and hearts will be broken. ElazulxAlexaxEscad


Alexa: Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you Why'd you turn away? Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there, waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare That's when I decided....  
  
A woman sang. Cleaning her tree house like home at the same time. She thought of her lost love, the memories, everything.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
They sat at Lumina. Gazing up at the stars together. Escad had finally gotten the nerve to ask her out. It was the perfect night too. Most of their going out together was all nature wise. In the Fairy Forest, in Lumina, at Kilma Lake. Then one day, in Lumina, she put her arms around him. He had seemed rather edgy that day, she was only trying to make him comfortable. But to her surprise he flinched, pried her off and said he had to go.   
  
The next day she was going to hes hotel. He had booked a hotel at Domina to be close to her. She felt she had too apologize for last night, she didnt mean to make him leave. When she got to hes door, she could hear moaning inside. Alarmed she opened the door, secretly surprised it was unlocked, but saw not an attacker or a bloody Escad. She saw the one thing that made her heart shatter into little tiny pieces of glass. Escad was moving up and down in a quick rhythm, naked, over a naked girl. He had not heard the door open but did hear Alexas strangled sob. He almost toppled over at the site of seeing her.   
  
Escad: Alexa! W-what are you doing here!?  
  
But she could only sob. The girl, who was actually Daena, looked very shocked. Alexa ran from the room. She could hear Escad trying to put on hes clothes and call her name at the same time. But she didnt care. She had to find someone she could trust. Someone she always relied on. She headed toward Jumi City.  
  
She ran past Jumis who asked what was wrong upon seeing her tear stricken face. She ignored them also, only wanting to get to her destination. When she saw him she flung herself at him. Elzual was literally baffled by this site. Alexa hardly showed feelings of any kind unless it was anger. He brought her to a private place where they could talk.  
  
Elazul: Whats wrong Alexa? What happened?  
  
Usual he wasent this nice. But it was serious if Alexa threw herself at him sobbing.  
  
Alexa: E-e-escad w-w-w-was d-d-d WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
This really attracted people but Elazul glared at them making them back off. He stroked her making her a little more calm.  
  
Elazul: Escad was what?  
  
Alexa: D-d-d-d-doing D-d-d-d*sob*Daena  
  
Elazuls eyes nearly popped out. Escad and Alexa had been going out for a month or so and then he goes and screws Daena? That was very odd. He didnt ask Alexa anything else on that matter though, but he was going to give Escad a piece of hes mind. Then he was going to beat him up and strangle him with hes own organs(Escads organs, not hes of course). But he did offer her to stay here for the night which she gladly excepted through sobs. ~END FLASHBACK~  
  
By now Alexa was ready to cry but was too stubborn to cry now. It had been two weeks since the incident and everyone had tried to help her. Larc and Sierra would visit often and talk to her while trying to brighten her mood up. Larc was now even getting taught how too make tools in her blacksmith shop. Bud and Lisa were trying there hardest not to get into fights and they played games with her like Monopoly. Elzual and Pearl also came by. Elzual was now taking her out to Geo for spares which took her mind off of things for a while and Pearl would stand on the sidelines and cheer. Alexa also had her animals, her chocobo and pet dinosaur were maturing in battle very rapidly, and frequently talked to Trent who seemed to understand her position in life right now. Niccolo also had sold her a real pearl necklace for 50G, way lower than what he would have given to anyone else.  
  
Alexa: Why should I care Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me, you used to hug me But that wasn't the case Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare That's when I decided   
  
Elzual: That you should stop singing.  
  
Elzual had let himself in and now stared at the madly blushing sprite who held a mop in her hand.  
  
Alexa: I I I I didnt know anyone was there. And what do you mean!?! I should stop singing!? I have a lovely voice thank you very much!  
  
Elzual: Dont take it the wrong way. But what your singing about wouldnt by chance have anything to do with the incident would it.  
  
Alexa:.....yes.....  
  
Elzual: Get over him. Any guy that cheats on you should be beaten to death.  
  
Alexa: Well you did kinda take care of that.  
  
After Alexa had gone to sleep in Jumi City after finding out about Escad, Elzual had gone over there, gave him a talking and nearly strangled him(not with hes guts though)and would have killed him if not for the hotel manager.  
  
Elzual: If only that stupid chocobo hadnt gotten in my way.......oh I would have killed him..  
  
Alexa: You mean canary.  
  
Elzual: Whatever. So wanna go spare or something.  
  
Alexa: I have to clean.  
  
Elzual: Want me to help?  
  
Alexa: Only if you want to.  
  
Elzual: Alright, what do I do?  
  
Hours later the house was spotless. Well as spotless as it was gonna get anyway. Then Pearl came through the door.  
  
Pearl: Wow, did you do this by yourself Alexa?  
  
Alexa: Hell no! I had Elzual help of course.  
  
Pearl: Oh! Thats so nice of you Elzual!  
  
Elzual blushed. He and Pearl had been going out for one week now. Getting a girlfriend made Elzual change dramatically around people. He was still kinda silent and ruff but never too Pearl or Alexa. All three were best buds now. Though Elzual refused to go that soft and call them buds. Then a knock sounded.  
  
Alexa: Finally! Someone knocks!  
  
She went to the window that showed who was at the door and gaped. She turned around and said  
  
Alexa:.......Escad......  
  
Elzuals eyes narrowed and Pearl gasped.   
  
Elazul: Pearl take Alexa up stairs.  
  
Pearl nodded and Alexa was all too happy to follow. When they got up there Alexa and Pearl sat on the bed.  
  
Alexa: pearl, your so lucky. You have a ma that actually cares for you.  
  
Pearl: Im sure Escad cared for you at one point during yalls relationship.  
  
Alexa: Yes but, Elzual is the kind of man that would never cheat on anyone and defends hes loved ones.   
  
Pearl put her arm around Alexa and they set there, waiting to hear the screams from Elzual and Escad.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs Elzual was going to open the door. When he did, Escad groaned.  
  
Elzual: What do you want?  
  
Escad: I want to speak to Alexa.  
  
Elazul: Is that all?  
  
Escad: Yes.  
  
Elazul: Then sorry you cant now goodbye.  
  
Before Elazul could close the door though Escad stopped him.  
  
Escad: You wont always be around to stop me.  
  
With that said he stomped off. And Elzual knew he was right. He wouldnt always be here. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Phew! That took a long time. Anyway! What do you think? Dare I continue? I dont know. Tell me what you think. Also the song she was singing in the beginning was called Losing Grip. That was only the beginning of it though. It was by Avril Lavigne. I dont own it! I dont own Legend of Mana either so no suey suey!! ^-^ 


End file.
